The Phantom Knights
by jetslinger333
Summary: What if Lelouch and others sign a contract and obtained the power of Persona but they also must face many trials and face their true self or be destroyed by their Persona. Can Lelouch and the others change the world with the power of Persona? or doom to repeat his past mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Persona 5 x code geass

"You see it doesn't matter if you catch me and send me back to the asylum... Gordon's been driven mad. I've proved my point. I've demonstrated there's no difference between me and everyone else! All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right?"

-The Joker, The killing Joke

* * *

Lelouch was about to be gun down by Britannia soldiers just because he learn the green hair girl existence and their dark secret as such he knows too much. The leader of the soldier was ready to shot while Lelouch can only contemplate his end until he heard a voice in his head.

"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to wait and die? Are you forsaking your sister? Death waits for both of you if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake confronting the emperor?"

"No, I never regret facing my father and seek justice for my mother!"

"Very well...I have heeded your resolve." Suddenly he felt immeasurable pain like never before it felt like his skull was cracking as he shouted in pain and struggling as he hold his head "Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"

"Arghhhhh" as Lelouch scream at top of his lungs as the black mask appeared on Lelouch face then he tried to fiercely pull the mask from his face until it started to bleed but it didn't come off as he continues pry the mask off.

"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, thou be chained to Hell itself!"

Finally Lelouch pull the mask off and on his face to show a wickedly smile with his eyes become yellow. Then his body was covered in blue flames yet unharmed him suddenly the blue flame emerge a smiling devilish face as a being float with black chains attached. The frighten soldiers reckless fire their guns against it but the flame just burn all the bullets in contact, it was then Lelouch make his attack.

"BURN THEM ARSENE!"

As the entire platoon was burnt alive leaving the leader scared shitless.

"So what's it like to be cornered by a school boy" as Arsene floating towards the leader grabbing his neck.

"Please let me go I'll do anything"

"Anything"

"Yes anything"

"Go to hell" as Arsene burn the leader unlike others soldiers he was burning him slowly and painfully until only husk remains, Arsene seeing dead corpse simply toss it aside like garbage.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha... This power... I will use it to destroyed Brittania!" Unknown to him the green hair witch touch his leg to get his attention.

* * *

Prince Clovis is making an important announcement on national television after what happen in Shinjuku incident. Lelouch watch on the TV screen being that he and his persona was the one who stole Clovis precious treasure and now waiting for the results.

"Now announce the arrival of Prince Clovis" as prince Clovis arrival as the son of the Emperor walking towards the podium "My fellow Britannia's and the world, I Clovis la Britannia have committed a terrible crime I swear in my father's name that I committed terrible atrocious as I conducted illegal in human experiment and the massacre on Shinjuku."

The mixture of surprise and shock can be seen from the audience watching the news as the Prince confess his crime to the world including those who are involve with his pet project and the Shinjuku massacre. Even Lelouch was baffle didn't expect stealing Clovis treasure would result at confessing his crime and wrong doings on international television. Of course the royal guard and pureblood tried to stop the broadcast but Clovis pull a gun and hold it at gunpoint as to continue his speech without any interruption.

With Clovis concluded his speech "Goodbye cruel world" as he pointed the gun at his head and pull the trigger the sound of fire and blood was seen then the screen turn black.

Once everyone was gone and was Lelouch alone in his room the satisfaction and dread course through his feeling. Make it difficult for Lelouch to sleep.

He didn't know what to make of it what he witness break any command sense of reality not to mention having persona that what it called itself until he finally went to sleep but his dream become very strange. He enter a strange place called the Velvet room it said the room represent about his life as he was sitting on the same desk like in Ashford but the surrounding were Britannia throne room. And the one sitting on the throne that looks like a principal office table was a person with blue hair. He called himself Yuki a resident of the Velvet room as he explain his tasked was to guide and help Lelouch in his journey.

Yuki was given the task as a representative of the Velvet room as a man called himself Philemon offer him a temporary break from the seal. He said he wanted to test if Minato has what it takes to be a part of the Velvet room resident and seeing not a bad deal decide to accept the deal for a temporary freedom. As such he decided to name himself or his alias Yuki the representative of the Velvet room.

When Yuki first meet Lelouch he can describe simply and short sentence. The boy was full of hatred and paranoia but they were love for his friends and family. The Velvet represents Lelouch life that he was a prince and also living a lie as a student.

Yuki told him of his task is to guide Lelouch if he can the change world but as say in the contract whatever path Lelouch choose Yuki will not intervene for Lelouch have to learn ever action has its consequences and Lelouch must live by it.

To prepare Lelouch for his quest against Britannia he was granted two things Mementos and Margaret. Mementos are place where Lelouch can fight the shadows and obtained the and personas funds for his anti-Britannia campaign like equipment and weapons.

Margaret was also given the task to trained Lelouch in which he can't say no. Margaret claiming the skinny boy needed some serious muscle, Margaret giving him a Spartan training special from hell even if he dies she just revives him again and again. Not only that in the velvet room one day equals to 10 minutes so six days 60 minutes in the real world.

As Margaret put Lelouch Spartan training but to Lelouch it only saw as torture even though he don't want to admit it he can't deny the result. More with Margaret he was able to transform from his Zero persona outfit with ease not only that Arsene has another ability known as disguise just like the name suggest he can disguise as anyone and pretend to be that person.

"You can't do this alone exploring Mementos and fighting Britannia you need a team if you want to succeed." it was advise by Yuki seeing how Lelouch alone tried to struggle in the dungeon floor 51, like Minato and other previous persona user they always fought with a team but Lelouch need to build a sense of trust a bond to form a team and make them stronger including Lelouch.

"So a team I need but I can't just show people that I'm Zero and I doubt some could enter the velvet room or even seen one without calling me crazy." It was an obvious answer as no one beside those who wield the wild card can enter the velvet room.

"That you don't need to worry, those who came here have sign a contract of secret. They can only tell this with other persona user, if they broke the contract not only they will lose their persona power everything about this will be erase from their memories." The memory part was a lie in order to give pressure of being erased. "That includes you Lelouch."

Lelouch eyes widen in fear to not only lose the power that he obtained but to loss his memories how he obtained it, he need to trend it carefully. "So who are my team that I need to find."

"They are already here look to your side." Lelouch turn to the right and become shock seeing the familiar green hair witch. "C.C. why are you here?"

"I've always being here watching you, I just kept quiet it's much more entertaining seeing you being wipe."

"Are shitting me this kid is Zero!" it was another voice that Lelouch didn't expected to see on his other side was the loudmouth Tamaki.

"Why him? I get it with C.C. but why this idiot has to be here."

"Hey I heard that."

"Well he has the potential plus we needed a comic relief guy like him so you better explain to him the truth as the saying goes the truth set you free and don't worry about him blabbering as you all sigh a contract that I just explain."

So for the next seven hours Lelouch explain his circumstances to Tamaki and C.C. including the power of persona the he wields.

"Let me get this straight even I have the potential to summon like you but both of us needed to experience something similar like you." C.C. finally grasping what Lelouch said.

"Yes".

"But HOW, is not like we can summon it like you naturally."

"That is what I will provide you both." As Yuki the one's sitting on Throne like room. "I will given both of you a test this will indulgence in your past and you must overcome it but if you failed you will die and no you can't turn it down as you already sign the contract." Then two doors materialize. "This door will take to your trial and you must complete it only then you can obtain the power of persona you desire." As both of them went straight toward the doors in trance like stat then the doors closes by itself.

"So could you tell me about their trial?"

"All I can tell you that their trial is one of their past, present, and future only when they overcome it they can obtain the power of persona if not well the persona will kill them."

"You do realize C.C. is immortal."

"I know which makes her trial even more painful."

"Will there be others included for this team?"

"Yes they will be others. Some of these people will help with your journey, you're a smart pretty boy but you lack one thing that every persona user has."

"What's that my physical attribute?"

"No, true bonds with others is the one thing you lack. The bonds you share with your friend Suzaku maybe truth but can't kept thinking only him they are others willing to support and help you if you can give them a chance like the student council members. A person cannot remain alone forever Lelouch, sometimes we needed someone who we can trust if not it will destroyed us in the future just like me."

* * *

After obtaining persona and geass Lelouch began his rebellion against Britannia. He face many obstacle but over time he overcome them until tragedy strike.

Lelouch was at Kamine Island as the incident with Euphemia or later history will know her as massacres princess but unknown to history that title was nothing more than a tragic accident that he Zero gave his half-sister a terrifying command and because of this he uses this opportunity to stage a rebellion. However hidden force in Britannia that Lelouch wasn't aware of took this advantage, not only his sister got kidnaped by this hidden force but told a half-truth by his best friend now enemy now stand before him along with Kallen. The shooting would have happen if times suddenly stop then Minato appeared before Lelouch holding a small book.

"It seems you're in a pickle. I warn you about your geass and how you told me you won't be like the others that befell."

"Go on lecture me, curse me, insult me, humiliated me I did by accident all of this death and rebellion because I was soak up with revenge that I didn't care what happen to others. I use geass to much and it went out of control, I've seen the symptom but I just kept brushing it. C.C. warm me you warm me even my persona warn me but I was poison by its power."

"Are you done explaining your tantrum shonen, then as it sign in the contract you were given a chance if you succeed my trial, as it said I will allow to turn back time before the accident with geass that befell on her."

When Lelouch heard that there was a chance to fix his mistake, this is a chance to prevent Euphy being label as a massacre princess.

"You really are a fool if I were in your shoe I would have used the time that Euphemia provided for me a strategy to fight Britannia but you were so impatient that you wanted answer for what happen. Sure you might lose the public trust out in the open but opportunity to use in the shadow and the time provided in the zone as no military would come near before the time limit. You're so immature."

"The more he hears from Minato the more upset that he is right, he never thought such opportunity to use. He was blinded with revenge that he forgot the time that is needed.

"But alas this trial that I provided will help fix back the error you did. Are you ready?" Lelouch nod "Then this is your last chance and no continue after this." Then suddenly black hands emerge beneath Lelouch as it grab him pulling him down slowly, Lelouch panic but stop once he look at the Yuki smiling face before swallow in the shadow.

Lelouch surrounding was completely darkness as he walk tried to find a way out until he heard Shirley voice as it trying to guide him. There he saw Shirley mourning her father corpse as she look at him with distain eyes. "Lulu why did you Geass me and killed my father you murderer!"

"It's not true Shirley it was an accident I never meant to hurt you and your family."

"Liar! You did because I knew you were Zero you try to silence me!"

"Accident, was my accident you're doing Lelouch." it was the bloody figure of Princess Euphemia as she walk towards Lelouch whom shaken with fear. "Why Lelouch? Why did you do this to me, I did nothing to deserve this why."

"It was an accident I never meant to hurt the both of you."

"How the mighty have fallen." It was Mao bloody figure when he got shoot by the police "We are the same you and I we lost control and paid the price."

"We're not the same I did it for a purpose."

"Oh really, but we are the same you and I, we killed so many people that piss us off just look the bodies of the dead surrounding you." The scene of corpse lay before Lelouch sight they are the people killed during the Narita and SAZ incident.

"Lelouch you lied to me and killed Euphy selfish game, your vendetta cause all of this." It was Suzaku whom appear.

"Shut you're a fool who loth his own country, I fight for justice."

"Then what about me Lelouch." it was Clovis with a bullet in his head dripping with blood. "I made a mistake so you killed me but what about Euphy she was so innocent and pure you tainted her name with bloodshed, that makes you no better than me, so is this justice you seek."

"No, I'm not like you all, I did this for a purpose."

"A purpose for what Lelouch is it to overthrow me." It was the Emperor that makes his appearance. "Foolish boy, you have failed and I will take her away from you forever."

"No, anything but that you can't take her away from me!."

"But why shouldn't I go big brother." it was finally Nunnally. "You lied to me that you were Zero. You killed our brother Clovis. You killed Shirley's father and other innocent people. You killed Euphy and tarnished her name." It was one of Lelouch greatest fear to be hated by Nunnally. "I hate you because of you the reason so many people we cared die, you should have just die! You're no longer my brother." Nunnanlly speech was the finally blow to Lelouch mental and heart as he couldn't take it the voices others taunting him even more.

LIAR

MURDERER

TRAITOR

BASTARD

IT'S YOUR FAULT

A single sound of hand clap stops the shouting. Lelouch stare at the source of the hand clap to see a person with the same face as his wearing his usual school uniform except his eyes were yellow and when he speak his voice wasn't human.

"How it's like to hear all the people cursing you for what you done."

"Who are you is this some kind of joke."

"This is no joke Lelouch what you see me is you as you are me. We are the same you and I, I'm what you called your shadow or as I like to call myself your inner self that was locked inside, a caged animal that was chain."

"So you're Arsene?"

"Puh, as if that persona is nothing more than your revenge part, I'm the part that you kept hidden inside your heart, I'm the part of your doubt, despair, and hatred I'm the part that you kept it locked and key, I'm the part that you fear the most Lelouch HA HA HA HA HA." As it grinned so evilly that could split its face.

"What are you" as Lelouch started to sweat and frighten.

"Not you we. Remember we lost everything that day our mother was assassinated and the Emperor did nothing and exile us and Nunnally, thus I was born from your heart the feeling of hatred and madness towards the world."

Then it shows a frown "Your time in Japan and friendship with Suzaku was like poison to me healing the hate in our heart." Then it smile back. "Even so our past still continue to haunt us as Britannia tarnished our hope for a better future as they invade and slaughtered civilians if that wasn't enough we had to hide from the angry Japanese that would have killed us for being Britannia as we had to hide with dead bodies and scrap garbage just to survive in a war torn country. The worst part is we had to lie to Nunnally about it all, you were glad she was blind so that she won't see the horrors that we saw."

"Shut up it was the only way we had to hide and travel for safety you have no idea the Japanese would do to us especially Nunally."

"When you utter those words, I will destroy Britannia... I was born. Since Britannia took everything from us; our mother, our home, our peace, and our future. You had learned what loss means and that loss torments you still. You hope your hatred might someday replace the pain but it never goes away. It makes a man hideous, inside and out. Wouldn't you agree? We both are demons. Our humanity won't return. You. Me. We've no place to run, nowhere to hide. And that's why I'll show you my demon." It eyes has glows.

"Don't you see I'm you the one that you took pleasure of killing, the feeling when we shoot Clovis was pure ecstasy as we imagine killing the Emperor himself." As the shadow lick its lips like savoring something sweet.

"No, I did because of what he did."

"Oh what about Euphy she was our first love. When we saw her we wanted to take her and ravage her, we wanted her love us again to fill that void that's in our heart so that no one would soil her chastity. We were jealous when she kept talking about Suzaku but then we killed her and it was glorious. The feeling of killing our first love that no one can touch her was enjoyable." Then it spins around taunting Lelouch.

"Stop it I'm not like that, I'm not some mad king. I did was to stop her it was my burden."

"Oh, were truly devils wearing human skin Lelouch I'm the part that you rejected when Nunnally hated you with all her heart I was free from that moment, Nunnally is the part that maintained your insanity without her you are nothing just an empty husk. It is why you had kept her like a bird in a cage."

"Just shut up! I did it to protect her."

"NO, NO, NO, we both know is not that, she's your hope and reason to live in this twisted world without her, your nothing more than a deadman walking just like Suzaku."

"Suzaku was with the enemy, I fought for Japan."

"Ah, our first and best friend Kururugi Suzaku but now our worst enemy, you're such a hypocrite just like him. We know deep down he will not be swayed by words no matter if the proof is right in front of him. We could have use Geass on him, we wanted so badly to use on him but you just kept the feeling that he will join your cause what a downer."

"If that wasn't enough he sided with the enemy yet you can easily finish him anytime either using your geass or in battle. Your reason is simply he is your only friend that knew your secret and treated you the same way unlike the student council who doesn't knew you are the Prince of Britannia. Your fear they will treated you differently maybe called the authorities about you being alive. You can't even let Kallen see your face or talk something that might jeopardize your trust with her. You are just a hypocrite like Suzaku."

Anger was starting boil up inside Lelouch.

"After all we have the Britannia emperor bloods flows in our veins."

"Shut, shut, shut I'm nothing like you!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" Then it emerge Loki (From Persona 5) "I am a shadow... The true self... I'll command you to die!" As the entire scene change into the sea side where Britannia invade Kyoto during the pacific war where Lelouch and Suzaku saw.

* * *

This after the battle with Lelouch shadow ( skip the battle)

Lelouch was battered and bruise not only that he lost an arm his right arm. "How pathetic, any last words."

"..."

"I don't think so goodbye other me." It throws Lelouch into the floor as the floor acting like quicksand like a rock submerges slowly to the pit as his body sink.

'Is this how am I going to die without fixing my mistake. Euphy, Nunally, Shirley I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you. It's my fault that cause this I should have be patient or careful but instant so many had die, innocent people massacre by my hands. Maybe it be good if I were to disappear.' as his mind slowly drifted.

'Yes, if I disappear nobody needs to suffer anymore including me." As Lelouch eyes slowly close.

"Lelouch wake up if you fall here, it will be over." a familiar voice was heard.

"I can't forgive you for what you done, but if you gave up everything will be meaningless."

"I entrusted this rebellion to you and must succeed."

"Please you must wake up for the sake of others."

"You made a promise with me remember."

It was then Lelouch eyes open and he tried to swam up to the surface but to no avail as it keep pulling him until he felt hands pushing him up then another and another and pushing straight out from the deep completely and being free he look towards his counterpart with determination.

"So back for more." it asks.

"Yes but this time I'm ready." He took a stance. "I should have realized you are me and I'm you, we are the same. I rejected you because of my hate towards the Emperor as such I buried it deep within me and forgotten about it but I knew all my sin are unforgivable but if I die now all the lives that I took will be in vain and I must win even if it cause my life."

"How humorous is that from a fortune cookie because you are out matched and you still want to go on."

"I will continue to get even if cost my life, I will defeat you and save Euphy!"

* * *

Unknown to Lelouch in a mysterious classroom were two guests watching the Lelouch's trail. One girl had a pink hair while the other smaller girl with brown hair. The Velvet room resident was given a choice either forget everything or know the truth and both of them reply the truth they wanted to see. So Yuki started from the beginning from that day to the present now.

Former Princess Nunally whom was blind and cripple can now walk and see. In the velvet since this is a reality that only the resident of the velvet room can control and Yuki being part of the resident allows the little princess to walk and see.

"I was naïve I thought that good things would happen when I created SAZ but I realize now how corrupt Brittiannia really... no I knew how corrupt it is I just look away from the truth. I never thought Lelouch suffer so much but in the end maybe I just didn't wanted to see it and hope everything will be fine."

"I wanted all of us to be together like in the old days but the past is the past and it can never go back the way it was." Tears started to pour from the princess face.

"I'm the same, I wanted all of us to be together just like you. I knew something wasn't right but I've kept telling myself everything will be alright. Deep in my heart my brother was doing something behind my back but I just didn't say anything, I just wanted our life's to be happy."

"But in the end nothing seems to get what we wanted."

"As you ladies seen you are given two choices one is to forget everything what you saw or two become a persona user and join his cause." Yuki said his words.

"If I forget all of this I'll be no better than Suzaku I won't deny the truth nor give in what convenient or make excuse to cover up one ideal. This time I want to be with Lelouch side to hear his reason his belief instead hearing make believe words from Suzaku. More importantly I want to heal Lelouch even if it means to give my body as a woman."

"I'm also the same I wanted to help my brother and I'm willing to walk this path... so please."

"Both are you willing to walk this path but what are you willing to give to save Lelouch from himself."

"Everything I'm willing to give everything to save Lelouch/big brother!"

"So that's your answer very well I accept your answer as such both of you must past the trial and but be warned if you fail this trial you will die and I ask again are you willing to walk the path of carnage."

Both of them nod. "Very well contract accepted."

* * *

Persona list

Lelouch –The Fool represents the beginning of a journey = Persona Arsene, Arsène Lupin is a fictional gentleman thief created by Maurice Leblanc. He was known for targeting criminals or those who were much worse than himself, making him an anti-hero of sorts within his own stories.

C.C.- The Devil represents impulsivity, selfishness, being controlled by one's feelings, but also commitment in relationships=Persona Kaguya, Kaguya Hime is a character from a very famous Japanese folk story called Taketori Monogatari, "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter." She was found by a Bamboo cutter inside a stalk of Bamboo. The cutter raised her as his own daughter and she became very renowned throughout Japan for her beauty. Many men came to ask for her hand in marriage but she refused them all.

Tamaki- The Chariot represents confidence, victory, power, and the desire to become better =Persona Captain Kidd, William Kidd was a Scottish pirate and privateer in the 17th century. His early career was spent in the Carribean, where he aided the besieged English colony of Nevis by ransacking the attacking French. In recognition of his actions, the King of England awarded him a letter of marque, granting him legal protection so long as he remained loyal.

Euphy- The Empress arcana represents motherhood, fertility, comfort, care, and protection= Persona Milady, Milady de Winter, more commonly referred to as "Milady" is a fictional character created by Alexandre Dumas for his seminal novel The Three Musketeers. Her main relation with the novel's titular heroes is her personal vendettas first against the novel's hero d'Artagnan after he discovered she was branded as a criminal with a fleur-de-lis, then against his mentor Athos who was her former husband

Nunnally - The High Priestess arcana represents femininity, knowledge, and unexplored potential. Persona Johanna, Johanna is based on Pope Joan, a legendary Medieval woman who reigned as pope for a short period, going against the Catholic Church's ingrained tradition of male popes. Though the story was widely believed for centuries, modern historians have found no evidence of her existence and believe the legend to be a work of fiction meant to discredit the church.

* * *

I wrote this after playng the game Persona 5 it was the best persona game ever still my favourite will always be Arisato Minato from P3. I got this idea when playing the game the part Akira Persona Arsene awaken when he was in danger. The name Yuki is nothing more than a a title that he just use it for easy recognition. The contract is provided by Minato that means it's different from the usual Igor and Philemon provided.

Usually in the game the protagist would command " Ravage them Arsene" so I change " Burn them Arsene " to comply Lelouch persona. Unlike previous fiction that goes with time travel I got with halfway similar to Edge of tomorrow how Lelouch stop himself from causing the massacre.

Both Euphy and Nunally is something that I thought, Euphy never did heard about Lelouch past, his dark past during the pacific war thinking that everything will be fine as such it be a great blow for her to see and felt what Lelouch gone through in his life and her being murder by himself to stop her. Nunanlly case like Makoto both of them follow what people say but even deep inside they wanted to walk their own path and rebel. How both of them had to put up that facade just to make people accepted them

The scene where Lelouch drowning is from Naruto Shippuden OP8 Diver- Nico touches the wall it has that feeling so why not.

I have a very though months it has something with my family and I wont say, I manage to play persona 5 which improve my mood but life is still hard as I won't write quickly as I use to.


	2. Euphemia Trial's

Persona x code geass Princess Euphemia Trial

Before the start of the trial Yuki erase their memories about Lelouch past incident in order for them to obtain their own resolve they must obtain through their own fault and history and not influence on that person.

The trial that Euphemia face was her seeing the SAZ that she founded gives birth to her dream and her reason. A beacon among the numbers and Britannia coexist as a new way to obtain her ideal peaceful world. She saw how everyone was happy and enjoying themselves as she see herself along with Lelouch and Nunnally drinking tea happily in Ashford.

Then Suzaku was invited by Schneizel to join the ranks of knight of round the prince was able to sugar coat the Emperor employing the eleven. Euphemia allow Suzaku to join since it was his dream to join the knight of round and to reach the knight of one status. It was probably the happiest time of her life.

But happiness didn't last long in the zone at first it was a simple harassment by the Britannia haters later it become harsher that soon transform into torment them even drag Britannia sympathize. When Britannia hater realizes the authority will turn blind eye by their action they freely beat up the Japanese to the point of leaving them bruise and broken bones. This cause many Japanese scared to go outside even so Britannia hater make do by vandalizes the SAZ writing graffiti on the wall or destroying private property. But the worse thing is when Britannia Corporation that provides food, water, and electricity to the SAZ was cut off.

This cause the SAZ in a poor condition as some tried to seek other methods to help but it was all in vain as the Japanese turn their voice to the former princess for help. Euphy was stumped not knowing what to do.

Darlton was here to look after Princess Euphemia on Cornelia orders but Darlton was a soldier not a politician as such he doesn't have the capability to help with his princess sister situation. Euphy tried to get help by those companies and politicians all they said "This electricity wires is not working properly, the foods supplies are delay by traffic, the water pipes are leak out" and so on.

Euphy knows those were just excuse but she just continue to endured hoping to find someone for help. She still believes in the good and compassion of people however Lelouch give her a straight and harsh reality that she relies too much of Suzaku's ideal instead of seeing the truth how corrupt and rotten the system really is. Where there are people who are good and compassion those who rule Britannia on top won't allow goodness to every rise on their level but the last kicker is when Lelouch said this.

"You're no longer a princess why should they listen to you." Since then Euphy didn't see eye to eye with Lelouch. Their meeting become less to near none existence. Not realize she will come to regret.

Later Euphy finally did found someone who would supply her with food. Thinking that would help the people in SAZ, a sign there is goodness in Britannia people and a small way showing Lelouch is wrong and Suzaku is right but reality is always cruel, the food their brought were expire and spoiled to the point of being complete useless to digested. When she saw all the trucks were full with spoiled food she just stumped and look at it in despair.

She tried calling for help with her other royal siblings but it was in vain. Euphemia couldn't get any call from her brother Schneizel and her sister Cornelia was far from her reach. She could get Lelouch to help but that would mean admitting that Lelouch is right and Suzaku is wrong, she still believes that her way will work. As eight months have pass and the situation of the zone was getting worst. Decay can be seen as people with lifeless eyes become common within the SAZ becoming more like a ghetto then a safe haven.

It was then she heard that her once Knight Kururugi Suzaku was coming, it was good news she had for quite some time. During those months her sister Cornelia went MIA it was devastating to Euphy. With Cornelia missing Darlton has no choice but to leave Euphy in order to command Cornelia army back on the homeland since he was senior officer as such Euphy was alone. She tried to look Lelouch for help but he sometimes went missing who knows where.

Thinking if Suzaku was here that would mean good news that there be help and he was her last hope.

"Suzaku is great to see you." Euphy greet her once knight in the office.

"Yes I'm here Euphy I'm already a knight of round, knight of seven."

"I suppose congratulations is in order but let put that aside. I'm so glad you come when I need help the most. Right now the situation within the zone is deteriorating. All the companies that used to assist me had turned me down. I barely had enough to feed and cloths the Japanese people." It was true including herself no longer was she wearing her usual expensive pink dress but commoner clothes that Lelouch lend her.

"Euphy" Suzaku look away like he was distraught of something.

"But with you're here that means you can help me Suzaku." Euphy smile happily thinking everything will be fine.

"About that Euphy there something I need to talk to you." Euphemia was getting a bad vibe. "I want you to come back to Britannia were you'll be safe." Her eyes widen. "I talk with Darlton with her highness Cornelia missing I need to keep you safe back to the homeland so please Euphy come with me."

"Suzaku are you telling me to abandon them?" The former princess was shocked thinking it was a rescue but turn to be her own rescue not the Japanse.

"I'm not saying abandon them we just need time until I become the knight of one and then I can help them with ease."

"Time is not something we have Suzaku, they are starving and sick they need help now. Every second we delay the more people will die."

"I know Euphy but this is the appropriate way without any bloodshed until I become the knight of one it's the only way to change the system."

"How long we have to wait a week, six months, a year, or maybe five years before you finally become knight of one by then they already died. We need to help them now Suzaku even being a knight of seven would allow you to have an authority that higher than most nobles."

"I can't Schneizel told me not to interfere with the SAZ this was permit by the Emperor, my hands are tied." Euphy was more surprise what she was hearing her brother Schneizel and father allowing this to happen.

"Becoming the knight of one is the only way that will not cause any bloodshed unlike Zero. I'm doing the right thing for Japanese they just need to endure until I become the knight of one it's the only way."

"How could you say that, they are your people we built SAZ for our belief. To leave them for the sake of becoming a knight of one telling them to endure and be patient is no better than telling them we abandon them and leaving them for dead."

" Only by becoming a knight of one I can change the system within then everything will be worth it." Suzaku pointing the former Princess his resolve.

"The knight of one doesn't allow to changes the system it only allows to rule one area." Euphemia tried to argue and giving Suzaku her answer.

"It a start. We can make a new SAZ."

"Only if the emperor allows it if he doesn't like it then you have to abandon."

"That won't happen."

" How can you tell, aren't you abandoning the SAZ by the emperor order?" The princess was on a verge of tears but she hold up her emotion not showing it to Suzaku.

"This is different."

"How?"

"It...It...This isn't the point. Please reconsider coming back to the homeland where you can be safe. Once you do I can focus searching her highness Cornelia whereabouts." Losing the argument Suzaku change the topic and was willing to use her sister name just to pursue her.

"You change Suzaku. Where was the knight that cared his people more than his status, where was the person who told his story to change for the better. Here I see a person who is no longer the person I knew." The Former princess felt betrayed to see how the person she trust and care has fallen.

"I didn't change Euphy, this was how I always being. I tried to show you that my way is better than Zero, his method is wrong."

"No, is probably me who change." She whispered quietly. "I can't come with you Suzaku if not all of this will be in vain."

"Is this your word that you won't come back?"

"Yes, I made my decision I won't allow myself to run away from my problems."

"Very well Euphy, I will inform Prince Schneizel that you won't be leaving. So this is good bye then."

"Yes I will take your leave Sir Kururugi." Suzaku flinch hearing how she called him Kururugi in a cold tune it was a sign that their relationship is through as he turn around and leave while Euphy stood a while until she went somewhere private and cried as everything that she dreamed is falling apart.

The last nail to the coffin is when the SAZ was under attack by Britannia military as the zone was demolished commence by Prince Schneizel as it no longer has any use. As such it was the perfect opportunity to flush out the remaining black knights whom are hiding in the zone, it didn't matter if civilians were caught in the cross fire since there just numbers to them. During that time Euphy wanted some advice from Lelouch but when she got to Ashford he was gone along with her half-sister Nunnally.

There was a note saying that they have to leave it was no longer safe as he apologize that he couldn't help her. She understood that Nunannly safety comes first but even in her heart she wanted at least one person to be there for her as she cries out in despair and loneliness.

Like a dream Euphemia woke up she who saw all of this couldn't believe it was true but it felt so real. It was showing her future the SAZ was something she wanted to achieve her ideal to the world but it didn't last long and failed. Like time shift forward in a fast pace then return in a normal time to see the ruins of SAZ and there stood in the middle of the ruin was princess Euphemia who was ten years old crying.

"Why" the older Euphy watch her younger self cry in the burning ruins, "why does everything I've done is not enough to make everybody happy?"

"No, that's not what I thought."

"What?" Then the small child suddenly grow up become the mirror image of Euphy except her pink dress was dye with scarlet red and have glowing yellow eyes. "We hate the emperor our father for exiled Lelouch and Nunnally to the point we want to see Holy Britannia the symbol that represent him burn to the ground. Just like how my beautiful and happy life was burn by our father and Britannia in whole."

"No, it's true we hated father for what he did but to go that far. Wait... who you are."

"What a silly question I'm you I'm the part of you that you fear and try to reject it, it's because we are sinners pretending to be saints."

"We are fools who couldn't see why Lelouch hate our father the emperor and our royal family or why our family didn't save him when our emperor declares war on Japan. We're nothing more than idiot living in a safe environment." The princess flinches on how right her shadow is. "Then we decided to help those in needs like an angel we are but in truth it was nothing more to redeem our sins that we couldn't help our lost siblings and a small way try to cleanse our family sin, it make us feel happy trying to fill that hole with kindness."

"No, I did out of compassion and peace that is what I believe."

"Your just deluded with the whole idealist peace and compassion crap we know the truth that the world it always crueler. The nobility see us as tools to get higher privilege, the numbers hates us because we are Britannia royalty, and our family who are beyond salvageable we know they don't regret massacre, pillaging, digressing their life whatever they feel empower. They're distant us because we don't see eye to eye. If it wasn't because Cornelia our sister we would have being turn in political marriage or pawns."

"After what happen to Lelouch our sister got so worry she shut anything that is harmful to us like a bird in a cage. We couldn't take it we wanted to be free, it's why we defiant and do everything we want it's just to show how we can rebel."

"Then there's Suzaku our destined person like those fairy tales that we read so much a white knight that save us. As he told his stories and we express how much we love him but that was far from the truth. Suzaku reminds us our childhood day how his naïve reminds us that there is good in this world he reminds us the past, the past that you still holding." Then it laughs evilly as she shoved her face straight to Euphemia eyes.

"He betray us in the end, he was an idiot we both knew it deep down how he preach wanting to change the system within by become the knight of one. In the end the system consume him as he become more focus on his status and sacrifice his people with nothing to show deluded himself that his doing it for the Japanese."

"We are idiots to love him but then again as they say love is blind and we were blind to see the truth. We're born in Britannia society a royal princess as the highest status we know it's up and downs but we continue to be a hypocrite idealist thinking that there is still good."

"It's true Suzaku betray me, it's…"

"It's what princess? We know in the end he sold his soul for power, we just kept our mouth seal and eyes shut looking the other way. We could have explained to him the true nature of our homeland but like the cowards we fear it will change our relationship."

"Then again we know if we shove the truth in his face he would just brushed it and explain in his idiotic way."

"This kind of reason is why Lelouch was lost in this world."

"What you mean lost, he fine?"

"Oh how deluded you are, you believe Lelouch is fine after the first time we saw him as Zero. We didn't bother asking his story during the invasion or why he killed Clovis because we knew how hurt and hateful he feels but in the end we just like always close our eyes pretending nothing is wrong."

"We know deep down there is a scar in his heart we wanted to comfort him and let him cry in our arms but in the end we thought he was fine. Lelouch must have face so much hardships and suffer during the invasion and what did we do," As it grin showing what she means.

"Lelouch tried to survive in the warzone where we're living in the palace spending our day in luxury all while forgotten about him. He was alone as he needed to be strong to protect Nunnally as such his heart grew darker and become paranoid he couldn't trust anyone not even us."

"Our ignorant is our sin. Our stupidity for creating the SAZ without understanding the consequent either it success or not it will still end in massacre the only different is whoever takes advantage the must."

"It was our fault!"

"No, stop it!"

"It's our fault admit we are as evil as our rest of our family. We watch our father declare war where Lelouch and Nunnally were discarded to Japan and our sister Cornelia pretending the tragic was Japan fault while we play alone. Nothing more than excuse and lies to cover up the real perpetrator our father but all of us were too cowardly to face father. We put the burden on Lelouch hate and cause a bloody feud between families exactly what our father wants to see. The futures have told us the truth we are part that help destroyed it."

"People who look at us see us beautiful but deep down we are ugly on the inside."

"Stop it please."

"We are nothing more than hypocrite idealist who cowards in the face of the truth. We just act high and mighty attitude since were royalty we can to whatever we want and those who hated us can only swallow their silent."

"Stop you're not me."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA I am your shadow a part of you that you try to deny yourself... It's foolish to deny it. It would've been easier to accept the truth you can't no longer avert your eyes on me anymore." (Its appearance was like the shadow from persona 3 Empress except its face has two different look one beautiful and other ugly)

* * *

The shadow watches Euphemia lifeless eyes as tears finally stop flowing. As it played her like a doll until it broke.

"Any last words Princess." the shadow spoke looking down at the broken princess.

"..." the shadow accepts Euphy silent as her answer nod and said, "I didn't think so." Preparing to cast its magic to end Euphemia suddenly Arsene block the attack in a nick of time.

"Euphy are you alright?" it was Lelouch who appeared protecting her from harm.

"Lelouch" Euphy was conflicted she doesn't know what to say after the shadow had shown her the future and expose her heart she can't forgive herself. "Just leave me Lelouch. I was a fool I've seen the future of my SAZ, you knew how it going to end."

Lelouch could only stare in silence. "I take that shadow show you the SAZ would never last long though I argue even threating you still I choose to believe in you in the end."

The princess just chuckle in despair. "Believe in me... I knew deep down Britannia is corrupted but like a naive fool I ignore and act everything is fine that we all can live our happy time in the past. But that only lead to repeat tragedy all over again. If I was smart enough and strong enough to knowledge the problem then none of this would happen."

"When I saw you again, I thought you were fine and living happily with Nunnally but I should have realized you were hurt and suffer the full brunt of Britannia war and cruelty. Like a fool I was, I pretend that all is just fine. I didn't think things through I just fill my head with rainbow and ponies."

"Like a fool I believe I can do anything once I set my mind to it that I can change Britannia within but once I give up my royalty authority and lose my sister protection I fully experience how helpless I was and everything I did was trample by Britannia ideals. I was better off being killed by you brother compare to what I being through you at least give a sense of merciful death."

It was then Lelouch slap Euphy hard, breaking her depression state. "Lelouch?"

"Don't ever talk like that I was the one who wrong, my geass had force you to massacre that ruin your life. If there anyone who deserves to die it would be me but I decide to continue because all those death would be for nothing and for that I should be the one to apologies. I'm sorry." Then Lelouch hug Euphey tightly.

"I was the one who decide to hide my pain to you and Nunnally. For my sake I crusade against Britannia I didn't want either of you to follow my path of carnage. You're not wrong it is the world that is wrong."

"Thank you brother but you're not wrong either it's the world is. You did it not just for Nunnally sake but all your friend and love ones."

Lelouch and Euphy have their heartbreaking moment until shadow make her present known. Euphy break the hug and walk toward shadow. Lelouch was about to follow but Euphy stop him giving him a fiery spirit seen in her eyes.

Princess Euphemia stood a strong stand and facing her shadow as both her and Euphemia stood face to face.

"So are you comeback for more. Still deny me who we are."

"No, you are right I'm a bad person I help people to redeem me and my family sin. I blocked my sight from the truth but I learn to grow up I learn I need to fight for what I believe even it mean a path of carnage. Even it mean I will fight against my family against my sister against brother Schneizel for I'm sick of being a puppet princess, I'm sick of being caged, I'm sick of being use, and I'm sick being a coward as for that I will fight you."

* * *

Thank MM Browsing for beta reading, this is about Euphemia facing her trial the success and end of her SAZ.


	3. Nunnally Trial's

Nunnally Trial

The former princess that was cripple and blind was walking around and seeing her former home where her mother was assassinated. It was the only place she will never forget, it was the place that rob everything dearly to her.

"Why am I here?" Nunnally look around the place hold so many good and bad memories.

"Why wouldn't you, don't you want to remember little Nunna, after all this is the place that you were able to see the world before you lost it all." it appear a mirror image of lookalike Nunnally except her eyes were glowing yellow with an inhuman voice.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm you seem smart good you should quickly understand this. I'm your shadow you're so called darkside." Nunally didn't say anything as she didn't believe what her doppelganger said.

"Your eyes are telling me that you don't believe what I said, so obvious just like our brother."

"How unfortunate that our brother didn't knew that we have our own darkside. He kept looking out for us as we continue being the gentle and sweet loving sister that he belief and continue to love us but deep down you wanted so much to shout at your brother that you don't to be pampered and want to do it on our own."

"We deeply resent the fact that we are completely helpless and have to rely on other help all the time. You even resent your friends because as they kept pitying you so much that it hurts and kept making that sweet façade that everything will be alright, it was something that your friends wanted to see."

"I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be like this! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all! This so what we wanted to shout to the world."

"Shut up!" Nunally shout at her to stop.

"People might think you're a sweet and caring girl but deep down there a darkside fill of resentment of anger and hate towards the world. The world took everything from us as we wanted scream and curse it- no to be more precise we wanted to curse those who did this to us."

"You so much wanted to strangle Lelouch because he lied to you but you just kept quiet. Just like you knew he lied when we were children walking in a pile of corpse instead brother dear say it just garbage dump but hearing Suzaku cries we knew but you kept quiet. We knew Lelouch was up to something related to the black knights but we just kept quiet again and put on that facade BEING a loving sweet sister it makes us so sick that we kept pretending.

"I had to so that-"

"You afraid everything will change, you were jealous about Euphy someone who experience nothing bad happen to her isn't that right. You wanted something bad happen to her, make her felt how to be helpless. You felt a tingle small satisfaction that something bad happen to her during the hotel hijacking."

"No! I never thought such horrible things."

"Liar, just like our brother Lelouch both of you are liars, admit you're just a liar like him only you won't admit because you're afraid and kept that sweet angle façade."

"No, stop this I don't want hear anymore."

"You enjoy watching so called family suffer because you wanted them to feel it's like to suffer that what you truly wish."

"No I didn't think such a thing!"

"And yet you continue to lie I know one truth like Lelouch you wanted to destroyed Britannia and watch it burn."

"Stop please stops it."

"Admit you're just guilty as those Britanians who take pleasure killing numbers."

"No you're not me!"

"HA HA HA HA HA I am your shadow... The true darkness inside you little princess... Why don't we dance and make merry together?" (Shadow Yukiko)

Nunnally couldn't take it anymore so she ran but no matter how far she goes or how fast she run her shadow stalk her each step of the way taunting and laughing. It then create a pillar of fire just for it's amusement as the little princess had to stop, roll and dodge the flame.

No matter how far she ran the shadow continue follow from behind as her clothes were tattered with burns and scorches, her face was in pain from the flames.

"You're hopeless little princess just like our brother was hopeless against Britannia against the world just for our sake. Your just a coward hiding inside your brother shadow, you both should have just die since you are useless!"

Nunnally stop running when the shadow said that, those words brought flashes of memories before her eyes. "Everything you've done until now...I don't want to ran anymore ." She whispers she stand up straight and face her shadow.

"So are you going to give up little princess."

"Shut up you false me, I know my faults but if died without doing anything for being helpless it be just making excuse."

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"No, it's my own word to live by."

"Have you decided to tread the path of strife...?" an unknown voice was heard.

"Yes" Nunnally doesn't know who is the unknown voice but she feel she can trust it. Then suddenly she felt unimaginable pain that she never felt before as she grab her head twisting and turning as she was sweating and tears pour out.

"Very well... Let us proceed with our contract at once. I am thou, thou art I... You have finally found your own justice... Please... Never lose sight of it again." As the mask metallic mask appeared on her face.

"This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self..." as she pull it hard removing the mask from her face it then she was engulfed with blue light then appeared like a bike where the former princess was riding with a new makeover.

She speeds towards her shadow and crash it, as it was sent flying and crash towards a pillar. "I will never run away and kept showing that facade anymore!."

At the same time Lelouch was watching Nunnally event while Euphy was tired and allow to rest in the velvet room it was always like this for new persona user as they strain the body and needs training more for continuous summoning.

It was through Margaret Spartan training that Lelouch was able to summon Arsene like breathing air and a body capable to fight shadow. He still shivers remembering his training and since he can't die only to be revived and fully heal ready to continue training all over again.

Watching his sister become strong and grow up had made feel Lelouch inside. He always thought of sweet Nunnally but he strongly suspect she putting a façade to support him just as he was putting a mask for her sake. To see and hear Nunnally true feeling was heart wrecking but he was no different than her both of them are liars.

"I really am a poor excuse for a brother I knew my sister was suffering even though she was grateful for the small measure she has, that doesn't excuse me for putting her in like a bird cage even I care and pampering her with love because without her I have nothing to live for."

"Even little birds will grow up and leave their nest. The world maybe dangerous when it soars to the sky but you can't keep them forever, for them it's their nature to fly to the sky." as Yuki made a hand jet soaring to the sky.

"I know but it just so hard to see her leave my side one day."

"It's that your heart telling you or your fear telling you. Even if she wasn't cripple or blind before the incident she will still stretch her wings to the sky aiming for it. For her the sky has no limit.

"Maybe your right maybe we should have the talk our feelings and open up more."

"There is always a place to start and it's not too late to tell her your feelings, frustration, and sorrow after this."

"Yeah, I never did thank you for giving us the chance to make things up."

"Don't thank me just yet, your true trial and their trial will be in real world."

* * *

Makoto and Nunnally are similar in away as they always follow the words of their older brother/ sister so that they wont worry them but from the inside they wanted to rebel and walk their own path.


	4. Suzaku Trial's

Suzaku's Trial

Japan has attained its freedom during the Black Rebellion as the Japanese celebrate its independence thank to the Phantom Knights however there are few exception. In a detained cell Suzaku the traitor among the Japanese was brought to face to face with the Phantom Knights as Lelouch reveal his face to Suzaku for the first time while Noir and Queen stand quietly. It was obvious how Suzaku look towards Zero the shocked that it was his friend behind the mask the feeling of betrayal and rage.

"So it was you, I should have known you were Zero the whole time. Do you know what you have done?!"

"I have freed the people of Japan and gain their independence a nation once more no longer under the rule of others."

"This is wrong this is not how Japan becomes country?"

"Every country that was form has a bloody history, Japan in Sengoku era is no exception." It was true bloodshed such nation was born including Britannia.

"No this is wrong this is nothing more than your own grandeur and your thirst for revenge."

Lelouch looked at the masked reflecting his face not denying Suzaku words. "In a way that true, when I first obtained this power I wanted to destroy Britannia for all the wrong they done to me and my sister. My goal is to create a gently world for Nunnally."

"But then I understand one thing, I only did it for myself all of this death and destruction. Is what I truly wanted. I wanted those who hurt us felt the feeling of hopeless and pain. I wanted to know what really happen to my mother. I was so caught of the glorious past that I forget to look at the future. It doesn't mean I forget my goal to create a gently world for Nunnally but this time I don't fight for my sake but everyone sake to the people who I cherish."

"That's nothing more than excuse using your Geass on Euphemia and using Nunnally name for your gain."

"No Suzaku my brother did what he had to do." It was Queen revealing her mask to Suzaku it was another shocked for him.

"Nunnally you're one of them but why wait how can you stand and see?"

"The same source how my brother got his power and why I have my reason. Do you know how it felt when you lost everything that day? All it takes one bad day and everything change. I felt utter despair when I lost my legs and sight. I had to rally my big brother for everything."

"Every single day I felt I wanted to killed myself to ease my brother burden but if I did that. He will fall into despair and no longer has the will to live so I continue endured. It was when I obtained this power that I found the truth about my brother and I accepted it."

"Nunnally you have listen to yourself this isn't you." Suzaku knew that Lelouch would never Geass his sister, trying to reason with her.

"No, Suzaku this is me the real me. The me that you saw was just a gently cripple and blind girl a façade that you and everyone else only see. The me you see me now is an angry, stubborn, and will to fight a girl who chose the path whatever it may lead."

"Lelouch only lead no more than bloodshed and despicable means. He's use his Geass on princess Euphemia make her obeyed his command like a puppet that is more than excuse."

"Is that how you see your best friend is like? Are you not going to ask why he did it that he might have a good reason to do it or suspicious about Geass that you receive info from a little boy. Beside the Princess Euphemia was a puppet princess for Britannia long before being Geass."

The one called Noir reveal her face to Suzaku the feeling of unbelievable shock finding not only your best friend and his sister are in league with each other but the princess that he served and trusted to be her knight was included in Lelouch inner circle.

"Euphy why, did you know what he did."

"I know but I learn while my brother did horrible things so did everybody else. Ignoring what Britannia did is nothing more than being shameless and stupidity. Following Lelouch is better than the alternative Suzaku the SAZ won't be work."

"What are you saying the SAZ is the future that we can change the system without bloodshed?"

"It will never work, Britannia high hierarchy never allow such change I seen how noble really are behind close door. They will sabotage the SAZ anyway they can force me to be isolated and disregard without any aid to support me."

"That's ridiculous as your knight I would always be by your side no matter what."

"Even it mean going against the Holy Britannia? If Britannia general order to sacrifice yourself while dragging their enemy down or will you takes my order to run away and save yourself, which will you choose your ideals to change Britannia within or repel against Britannia authority criticize their wrongdoing instead letting get away with it."

"…"

"Would you choose to stay by my side to help with the zone or would you choose to become a knight of round."

It was question but Suzaku knew that if he said straight it will be his final answer to Euphy and it will no longer be a relationship they will be strangers after this if he choose the wrong one. Princess Euphemia has helped him since they first meet and how she understood Suzaku ideals and supporting it to the end.

While becoming the knight of one was his ambition since the very beginning he endured to gain the privilege to obtain area 11 under his rule. But Suzaku knew he had come too far for this so why his hesitate to give the answer. It's just say the word and it be over.

He just couldn't do it seeing Euphy honest eyes there were no sign of Geass at all, however Suzaku just can't forgive Lelouch for the act of terrorism and rebellion.

He hated that all for the person he trusted lie to him, the feeling of betrayal and anger he never felt before. No... more likely he wanted blame all on Lelouch.

"I choose ideals."

Those were Suzaku confirm answer it was so obvious that no one needed to show any emotion except Noir who look heartbroken.

"So you chose your idiotic ideals than your people what a joke." a Skull reveal before Suzaku.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked suddenly being thrust in a dark place.

"Seriously you don't know me at all."

* * *

With a click of the sound the dark place lit up Suzaku now seeing all too similar room, it was his father's office the prime minister office to be exact. The blood was still while the body was missing. He felt unimaginable terror and despair. Since it was that day he killed his father.

"How does it feel to be here again, after all this is where it all began how we hit rock bottom?" A voice was heard from the shadow. As it appear the form of a child Suzaku that is covered in blood.

"You... who are you?"

"Why you already know that I'm you your shadow. I'm the part of your dark side."

"No, I refuse to believe that, you're a part of me."

"So obvious that you denied me, you are my sin Suzaku we committed sin and thus I'm a part of you."

"…"

"Your silence means that you accept me partly. Since you thought your so called pure ideals what make you think that doesn't have any darkside."

"What do you want, is this the test that I needed to pass from the so called Yuki?"

"Oh bo hoo that's the thing with you always questioning and criticize other as long it benefits your ego. Since that day when we were condemn for the crime of killing Clovis they wanted to execute us to make an example that the honour system should be demolish. Of course you didn't want to believe it."

"Clovis massacre the Japanese in Shinjuku we close our eyes from the truth can you hear their scream of agony and death of those who were butchered like animals."

"Stop that not true they were terrorist." Suzaku try to deny the screaming that he's hearing.

"HA HA HA HA it's so you, that you denied the truth even to this day. Just like you deny Zero existence not because the Japanese admire and flock to him or he is a terrorist you hate Zero action because it represent how your father would have done but not you the prime minister traitorous son."

"You hate it loathe it even become a traitor to end Zero."

"Shut up! Lelouch... Zero is a terrorist."

"Britannia was a corrupt tyrant which you refuse to knowledge something even Princess Euphemia accepts the truth. Oh what about Euphemia she's was the person whom believe us from the beginning until we decided to reject her knighthood."

"We know it wasn't because we are unworthy to serve her the real reason is you fear that you cannot commit suicide in her presence. You knew from your heart the fear of not able to die in her presence, she's has the charisma to do that."

"No that's not it because of Zero escape, I had to atone for it."

"How long are you going to run from the truth? You have been running all your life since that day. You run from your family, your friends, your people, your love one's, and your country. How long are you going to run?"

"I'm not running I'm doing this for the sake of Japan, if I become the knight of one I can rule an area of my chosen. There will be no more bloodshed needed like Zero. I've showed them my way is better."

The Shadow Glee manically looking at the foolish Suzaku. "This is rich you still continue denied the truth even I tell right in front of you."

"You acted like a good soldier willing to obey what the Britannia order you but you refuse to obey those who are close to you isn't that right. During the time you held Zero hostage and refuse to obey her highness command. What kind of knight who disobey her princess in needs."

Suzaku can only grit his teeth.

"You are still a spoiled child who still wanted to do his own way, you cry and throw tantrum since everything that you wanted never go the way you want it. We know the real truth this isn't about Japan or the people." As the scene changes into the destruction of Kyoto.

"It's about your selfish grandeur. You wanted to die so badly that you willing to push yourselves in harm's way, all the reckless are nothing more than a way to die. You're no hero you're just a boy looking a place to die. If you wanted to die so much just commit Seppuku it's the honorable way. Oh you can't since nobody will remember you at all you're just a coward hiding behind a mask."

"No I'm not a coward!"

"Admit you're a coward you took everything for granted. The Camelot division, the princess generosity, everything was handle to you but you take everything for granted. Our father must been very disappointed with us after all." It whispers, "Since we killed our mother." Suzaku was now full of rage.

"If Genbu knew that he had a useless son he would have throw you and adopted someone else, it's such a shame he could not see the future. If Lelouch and the others had known you were a back stabber. They would probably leave you."

Then image of people that Suzaku knew appeared.

"You liar Suzaku you sold my brother so that you could become a knight of round."

"You broke my heart Suzaku, I thought you were different."

"You are unworthy student and my shame."

"I should have just disowned you since the day you were born."

The mocking continues as voices are towards the traitor. "Shut up, you are not me!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA I'm the shadow your true self."

* * *

When Suzaku was out from the other side, there he stood looking at his former friends and those he trust.

"It seems you failed as sign of the contract you have no obliged to capture us. Suzaku from now on we are strangers to each other."

"That's a lie that thing can' be my shadow. I'm not a coward!" Suzaku was in complete meltdown. It wasn't just a test to see if he can face his shadow but if he can handle the truth especially the words that from his heart.

"He can't handle the truth. I can erase that part of his memory before facing his shadow but what will you going to do with him. You already know his only option is to return to Britannia he won't accept the country that is build by your hands the phantom kinghts."

"I know that but he is still my only friend that I have."

"You both sign the contract, you succeed he fail but I will let you decide how you will deal with it." As Minato give Lelouch an option.

* * *

Proofreading by MM browsing


End file.
